Their First Time
by RadicalKevin123
Summary: Wally and Artemis's first time! cute spitfire! I'm not good with summaries, sorry


**Man i love them, they are so cute! So this takes place within the first year between the first and second season, hope yall like it!**

They were sitting on the couch in the cave, snuggled into each other, watching some stupid movie that happened to be on, the only two beings within Mt Justice, completely alone. It was around eight O'clock, a friday night in mid-november, right after Wally's seventeenth birthday, and with everyone gone to do their own thing for the night, Artemis and the speedster were perfectly fine with how they were, together on the sofa. Wally was wearing a white t shirt with grey pajama pants, The girl in a light blue tank top with dark sweat pants that scrunched around her mid-calf. Her hair was flowing freely down her back as she lay against Wally's chest, feeling his chest move steadily up and down as he gently ran his hand through the free locks.

As the young archer stared at the TV screen, the scene of the movie suddenly changed to view a room with a woman practically attacking a man on the covers of the bed. She was acting very seductive like, and the man was saying something on the lines of "oh yeah, baby, you know how to work it!" Artemis felt Wally tense from under her (even if he was the biggest flirt, he was always a little uncomfortable with suggestive scenes, around her anyways). The girl almost laughed at his behavior, but then a thought crossed her mind.

She loved him, she knew that, they both knew that, and he loved her. They had been dating for almost two years now, and had agreed to take their relationship slow. You know, why need to rush? But, as she started to really think about it, she realized that she was completely ready to take it to the next level, and she could guess that he probably was too, being who he was. Artemis tilted her head up to stare at her boyfriend, and a pair of of bright green eyes met hers. he smiled down at her, his discomfort gone for the moment.

"We could do it." She said plainly. Wally's eyes looked as off they were about to pop out of their sockets.

"Wha?" He said, stunned. The girl nodded calmly, though inside she started to feel a little nervous.

"You know, have sex." She explained, but she knew that he already knew what she was talking about.

"Like, right now?" He asked dumbly. Artemis rolled her eyes as she saw the clear excitement appear onto the boy's face.

"No, in five years. Yes right now!" She said, resisting the urge to smack him. She was beyond nervous now, but she didn't let it show at all. After all, this would be their first time, she wanted it to be perfect, so of course that put a lot of pressure onto the girl. "Im ready, your ready-i hope-we both love each other, why wait any longer? Plus," She added, a smirk she hoped looked sexy appeared on her face. "No one is here."

Her seduction worked apparently, because Wally was already on his feet.

"Oh god, of course I'm ready!" He said excitedly as he picked her up off of the couch and held her bridal style, kissing her passionately. Artemis laughed at his eagerness.

"Save it for the bedroom, Baywatch." She said, smiling.

"Oh, right!" He agreed, and within a second, he was placing her onto the bed of his room. She pulled his shirt to get him closer to her as he crawled onto the mattress, locking their lips together. Immediately, the archer tugged his shirt over his head and tossed it to the floor. Wally broke their lips away and started to kiss her neck, and Artemis sighed into his touch. Her fingers were tangled in his red hair and his hands were gliding over her arms, making her skin tingle. She loved his light touch, and to show this she playfully nibbled his ear. This seemed to take him out of his trance at kissing her neck, because he quickly stopped and instead went for her mouth again. He pressed his lips against hers, this time more roughly, and she parted her mouth open for his tongue to slide perfectly in. As they kissed, Wally started to pull her own shirt off as well. They broke for a moment so the material could slip over her head, revealing her white bra underneath. They were already breathing heavily, and Wally smiled at his love.

"And you're sure about this, Arty?" He asked, concerned. "We can still wait a little longer."

"Of course I'm sure." She smiled, and if she hadn't been before, she was certainly now. That question just proved he was completely committed, and made her love him even more, if that was even possible. He smiled back, and began to kiss her once again. As his hands started to slip to her sweats and began to pull them off, Artemis stopped and sat up quickly.

"Wait!" She said, and Wally stopped as well.

"Whats wrong, babe?" He asked, worried he had done something he wasn't supposed to do.

"Do you have any…you know…_protection?_" She asked, a little timidly. Wally looked relieved for a moment, before looking puzzled again.

"No…" He said, then smiled a dorky grin and hopped out of the bed. "But I can get some, hold on!" He said happily, and within a blink, he was gone. Artemis laughed, and sat back in the bed, staring at the ceiling. She loved that boy so much. Why? She wasn't sure on that.

He had been gone for five minutes, and the girl started to become anxious. He was a speedster, surly running the the convenient store wouldn't take that long, could it? The girl was trying to time in her head how far the store actually was away from the cave when her boyfriend reappeared in the doorway, holding a plastic bag.

"What took you so long?" Artemis asked.

"I couldn't decide which one was best!" Wally whined as he started to pull out little boxes from the bag. "There are so many to choose from! These are glow in the dark, these are 'made for her pleasure,' these are maximum strength, these are-"

"Wally." Artemis said, cutting him off.

"Yeah?" He said, looking up from the items of the bag.

"Grab one and get over here." He smiled and quickly opened a box, taking out one of the items.

"Can do."


End file.
